


攻略那个病娇

by dashpoad



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashpoad/pseuds/dashpoad
Summary: 《每天都在和病娇刚正面》被锁部分
Kudos: 51





	1. 91，邪神（五）

“姐姐，我给您倒酒。”坐在杜叶寒旁边的男孩笑容很甜，倒了半杯白兰地，又往酒里里加了点冰块，“姐姐，您请。”

他递上酒，一开始没有坐得很近，只是试探地将身子前倾了些。

杜叶寒接过酒杯，却没有喝，她似笑非笑地看了他一眼，又望了望不远处正得意着的顾楚楚。

“这张脸漂亮吧，凯文在仙宫里可红了，我特地为你留的。”顾楚楚嘚瑟道。

“顾姐抬举了。”名为凯文的美少年不好意思地笑了笑。

杜叶寒问道：“你成年了吗？”

“我今年二十三了。”男孩说，他给自己倒了一杯酒，“姐姐，我敬你一杯。”

杜叶寒象征性地抿了一口酒，凯文又说着自己会调酒，要调给她看。

另一边蒋雯萱正在和她旁边的男人聊天，她似乎完全不会应付这种场景，一张脸越涨越红，而那个男人名字叫“亚瑟”，正耐心地引导她放松，顾楚楚则是十分自在，没过多久，她身边戴眼镜的——艺名为“威廉”的男人都已经在喂她吃水果了。

“喂，过两天你就要结婚了，可要注意点啊。”杜叶寒不痛不痒地劝告道。

“最后的单身夜当然要疯狂一把了。”顾楚楚理所当然，笑嘻嘻道，“可别告诉崇宁啊，我可是高价请了小鲜肉贿赂你们。”

正说着，包厢的门被敲响了，两个男人走了进来，上半身都穿着正装，而下半身却穿着短裤。

顾楚楚拍了拍手，拿起瓜子和花生，一脸兴奋：“重头戏来了！”

“这是什么？”蒋雯萱虽然不好意思，却还是很有兴趣地问道。

“你看着呗。”

包厢灯光暗了下去，那两个男人分别站在左右两边的钢管旁，音乐声在此时突然响起，鼓点声很强，充满律动感，而唱歌的男音沙哑若呻吟，两个男人随着音乐开始扭动，一遍跳舞一遍解开了领带。

蒋雯萱目瞪口呆，顾楚楚则是朝他们吹着口哨，杜叶寒也捧场地鼓起掌。

说实话他们跳的很好，狂野且充满挑逗，能轻易点燃人的欲火，其中一位男子还跳着还慢慢挪到了杜叶寒面前，此时他的外套已经脱掉了，衬衫扣子全部解开，他一边直直地盯着她，一边抚摸着自己的胸膛，那禁欲的表情与他的动作反差明显，更惹人心动。

杜叶寒只能鼓掌，旁边的凯文跟着起哄。

另一个跳舞的男子不甘示弱，他挪到了蒋雯萱的面前，动作在邀请她跳舞，蒋雯萱捂着脸，不肯上前，男人笑了笑，又转向了顾楚楚。

顾楚楚倒是跃跃欲试，她走上前，随着他的引导，贴住他的背扭动，此时脱衣舞男上半身的衣服已经脱掉，肌肉是古铜色的，十分迷人，顾楚楚在他的示意下手放在他的腹肌上。

众人又是一阵尖叫，杜叶寒却漫无边际地想着今晚虽然疯狂，而她和蒋雯萱两只单身狗，顾楚楚怀孕不足三月，她们三人被挑起的火最后都没地方撒，想想也是挺悲惨。

当一曲结束，两个男人身上都只剩内衣，顾楚楚大方地给了小费，又摸了摸那人的胸肌，到了这地步，即使大胆如她也忍不住面红耳赤。

单身夜的后半程基本就是摇骰子拼酒，还玩真心话大冒险什么的。

仙宫的少爷们久经沙场，问的问题都十分刺激，即使杜叶寒有意压着尽量减少喝酒，这样的情况下也多喝了几杯，不过凯文十分体贴地往酒里对了一些可乐和柠檬水，烈酒喝起来到没怎么费劲。

最后她们三人回家的时候，蒋雯萱醉的厉害，杜叶寒还算清醒，顾楚楚虽然滴酒未沾，却也玩疯了，仙宫的工作人员帮着把蒋雯萱抬进了车里。

“没想到她这么不禁劝酒。”顾楚楚笑着将蒋雯萱的刘海拨到了一边，蒋雯萱大概是第一次经历这样的阵仗，那位亚瑟劝两句她便听话地把酒喝了，“以后来这里还得带着我镇场。”

“只怕你最后玩疯跟人跑了。”杜叶寒开玩笑道。

“那不会，我还是个有原则的人。”顾楚楚道，“而且你别看他们现在这么恭恭敬敬的，其实背后还不知道会干什么脏活呢。”

杜叶寒斜睨了她一眼：“你了解得很多？”

“当然啦，我玩得年数多了，知道的当然也多，”顾楚楚靠着杜叶寒坐着，她的表情就像是在兴奋地分享八卦，“据说仙宫的老板背后有人撑腰，势力很大呢，特别不好惹……底下有人犯事他也罩着。”

“犯什么事？”

“比较那种方面的，当然啦，我只是听说而已，他帮人提供吸毒场所，还放高利贷，以前底下保安把人打伤，酒保收钱给女生下药都没被追责，”顾楚楚小声道，“不过也可能是假的——虽然有这样的传言，却始终没证据，但是那个老板能把这种场所经营到这么大，肯定是有过人的手段的。”

杜叶寒表情渐渐凝重。

“你不会害怕了吧？”顾楚楚笑道。

“没，只是想到了一些事。”

“放心吧，那些都是目前为止都是都市传说，每个会所都会有那么些传言，我们几个正常去喝酒玩玩不会有事的。”顾楚楚安慰她说。

回到家后，杜叶寒洗了个澡，酒精像被水汽激发出来，冲上了她的脑海。

杜叶寒晕晕乎乎地躺在床上，或许是之前脱衣舞男挑逗的缘故，胸腹间燃起的火气没有彻底熄灭，反而随着酒精涌向了她的四肢百骸，她渐渐觉得浑身燥热，而内心丛生的空虚感又让她无所适从，只能拼命放空大脑，以便早日进入睡眠。

她觉得自己真的到了寻找固定伴侣的年纪，可以保持距离，只要在必要的时候解决生理需求就行。

这样胡思乱想着，她不知何时才睡了过去，而她竟然梦到了柏裕。

梦中的柏裕穿着西装，眼睛一直盯着她，然后渐渐扭动着身子，一边跳舞一边解衣服。

杜叶寒站在一旁看他跳脱衣舞，仿佛陷入了魔怔，她身子像是被定在了原地，一步都没有离开，他慢慢地靠近，当上半身赤裸的时候，他朝她伸出了手臂，然后绽开一抹笑。

柏裕伸出了一小节粉色的舌尖，缓缓舔着嘴唇，无论是表情还是肢体语言都满载着诱惑的邀请。

杜叶寒听见了自己浑浊的呼吸声，她不受控制地走上前，接受了他的邀请。

她就像顾楚楚那样，紧贴着她，从背后环住他的要，另一只手抚摸着他的肌肉，随着他的指引扭动。

柏裕脱下了最后一件衣服，他的身体和之前视频里展现得那样精壮漂亮，他转过身，面朝着她，脸上带着醉人的微笑，然后捏着她的腰身，将她缓缓压了下去。

杜叶寒醒来后仿佛还能感受到他炽热的亲吻，她恍惚了一会儿，觉得自己就这样做了关于柏裕的春梦很是不可思议，况且梦中的她还是那样热情地迎合着，且大有一副化被动为主动的架势。

若不是确定世上没有超自然事件，她几乎就要以为他给自己下了什么蛊。

杜叶寒最后将这种不可思议的现象归咎于那天柏裕自顾自在视频里引诱她，且她又受到仙宫舞男的刺激，所以才会下意识做这样的梦。

杜叶寒上班前还冲了个温水澡，顾楚楚的婚宴请帖前段时间便发了下来，地点是郊区的一座庄园，那是百年前某个欧洲国家与华国刚建交时，一位本国的贵族建的，庄园主楼是座城堡，旁边还带着植物园和图书馆，如今变成了度假景点，也给有闲钱的人租用。

手机婚礼小群里一直在讨论着婚礼，十分热闹，但是柯文的头像却始终是灰色的，蒋雯萱气愤地不停@他，说他要是这种时候都不来就准备绝交。

而柯文一直没有回音。

中午午休的时候，杜叶寒收到了柏裕发来的短信。

当她看到他的名字，便觉得手机十分烫手，差点拿不稳手机。杜叶寒定了定心神，打开了短信，里面只是有一个亲亲的表情，后面跟着一条链接，这样看起来倒像是乱发小广告或带非法链接的短信。

杜叶寒打开了链接，转到的是英文新闻界面，标题大意是长辉集团在纽交所上市，今晨举行敲钟仪式，新闻照片上所拍到中间是柏裕，他的父母站在他身侧，柏裕笑容炫目，一身西装革履，十足的精英派头。

杜叶寒发送了一句“恭喜”给他。

柏裕：【我很快就回来了，等我[亲亲.jpg]】

她忽然又想起了昨晚梦里的热吻和纠缠，忽然感觉心脏漏跳了一拍，她放下手机，揉了揉太阳穴，勉强让自己的思绪从他身上移开。


	2. 93，邪神（七）

杜叶寒点点头：“难道我们是校友？”

“哇，果真是，我们是一届的啊！”裴子明高呼一声，直接进入了认亲模式，“你是不是12届的？我就记得我见过你，我们应该还是隔壁班！”

“确实是12届的。”杜叶寒说。

她对老同学相认并不是很感兴趣，毕竟她的中学时代不是很愉快，当初她年少叛逆，和学校格格不入，每天身处于密集的人群中都是慢性的折磨。她那时候对大部分的同龄人都不怎么喜欢，当然也和自己当时偏激的情绪有关，虽然成年后的自己已经收敛了许多，处理人际关系也毫不困难。

“居然这么巧，你比以前变好看了，我差点没认出来。”裴子明道，表情带着善意的笑容。

李卿调笑道：“你这么殷勤，是不是暗恋人家啊？”

“就你懂得多。”裴子明呛回了一句，又转过头来，殷切地看着杜叶寒，“你还记得我吗？我们一起参加过几个学校联合的信息夏令营，还去西雅图参加了S校信息竞赛……飞机上我就坐在你后排。”

“你怎么记得那么清楚？”李卿问。

杜叶寒皱起眉，她记得信息竞赛这些事，宣慕瑾很多年前当过全国信息竞赛冬令营的讲师，而她那时候因为在学校闲得无聊，又从小接触编程相关的东西，加上当时柏裕出事，在高一升高二学校举办夏令营的时候，她这样没有任何相关培训经验的便去参加了，最后还通过了选拔参加S校的比赛。

不过之后的事有点一言难尽，比赛结果也比预想中的糟糕。

“你那时候不是生病了吗，在飞机上吐了……”裴子明讷讷地说，他挠了挠脑袋，似乎觉得这样说着有些尴尬，“所以我一直对你印象深刻。”

杜叶寒在出发的时候生了肠胃炎，最后也影响了比赛，只拿到一块铜牌。

“而且你还吐到了谢岩身上……你还记得谢岩吗？跟我一个班的，他今天也来参加婚礼了。”裴子明似乎恨不得将在场的博华校友都拉来叙旧。

杜叶寒努力回想了一下，她对谢岩确实有点印象，学霸且高冷，他们没怎么说过话，飞西雅图时谢岩坐在她旁边，他靠着过道，在她恶心得受不了想去卫生间，于是请他让位子的时候，还没说两个字就吐了出来，尽管努力控制了然而呕吐物还是沾到了他的裤子上。

发生过这种事，想来他们互相回忆起对方都不会是什么好心情。

“谢岩看到你肯定很惊讶。”裴子明道。

杜叶寒哂笑一声：“不见得。”

在叙了一会儿旧后，杜叶寒忽然想起了柯文偷偷出现在婚礼上，他甚至都没跟他们打招呼，她感觉柯文似乎不想被人发现。

杜叶寒心里挂念着柯文，便对众人说自己先进别墅，如果需要她拍照片就让蒋雯萱给她打电话。说完杜叶寒就独自朝着城堡走去。

当快走出植物园的时候，她却被藏在一棵树后的人扯住了胳膊，还没来得及反应便感到一阵天旋地转，她被按在了树干上，那人捂住了她的嘴，没让她发出惊呼。

杜叶寒睁大了双眼，看到压制着自己的人居然是柏裕——又是个博华校友。

“惊不惊喜？”柏裕笑眯眯地望着她。

杜叶寒确实完全不知道柏裕回国的事，柏裕抓住她的手依旧没有松开，在杜叶寒按着他的胸口要将他推开的时候，他的另一只手还伸进了她的外套，隔着裙子搂住她的腰，杜叶寒的伴娘裙很薄，此时能清晰地感受到柏裕指腹缓慢摩挲的动作。

“放开。”杜叶寒说，因为被捂着嘴，听起来倒像是有气无力地“呜呜”声。

不过从她的眼神和动作看来都透着抗拒，柏裕却假装不明白，他凑近她耳边，柔软的嘴唇擦过她的耳廓：“叶寒今天真好看，简直移不开眼……但是你到现在都没发现我，我有点生气。”

杜叶寒一脚踹向他的膝盖，柏裕没有躲开，他痛得闷哼一声，紧接着却膝盖顶进她的双腿间，然后一手报复性地捏了捏她的腰。

从这个角度她看不到他的脸，只能感觉他的唇舌在逗弄她的耳垂，有时他会微微用力地咬了一下她的耳朵，就像是惩罚一般，然后再轻轻含着安抚，她又痒又麻，不断挣扎着。

而他的声音在某个时候突然变得十分惊奇：“叶寒的耳朵变红了。”

他说着松开了她，杜叶寒从他的身体和橡树间钻出来，一手捂住耳朵，她感到了耳朵滚烫，还湿漉漉的，都是他舔舐留下的口水。

柏裕怔怔地看着她，脸颊也是绯红色，他站在树丛间，光影投射在他的身上，他的眼睛在阳光下闪着光，翘卷的睫毛也亮晶晶的，镀着一层浅金色。

他忽然单膝跪下，手上拿着一个丝绒盒子：“叶寒，嫁给我吧。”

盒子里面是一个在钻戒，杜叶寒看着这突然而至的求婚场景，忽然想到自己接下了顾楚楚的花球，也不知这是否就应归属于花球的魔力。

杜叶寒在不真实感中思维发散地想了一会儿，等回过神来发现柏裕还维持着原来的姿势，表情满含期待。

她不知道他是用怎样的思路和逻辑才能得出两人才尚未交往的前提下可以一步到位求婚的结论，但是这样郑重的场景又迫使她做出回应。

于是她皱着眉道：“你疯了吗，不行。”说完杜叶寒转过身就要往植物园外走。

柏裕一直跟着他，锲而不舍地找着话题跟她说话。

杜叶寒心理很烦躁，不仅是柯文突然地出现和消失，也是柏裕出现在这种场合，他大概之前一直窝在角落里才没被注意到，然而因为柏裕半年多前的事被逮捕过，金凝雀认识他，杜晋臣和杜侑霖都揍过他，一旦杜家人发现他还缠着自己，场面一定会难以收拾，或许会发展成柏家和杜家互撕的场景。

“别气了，叶寒。”柏裕紧紧跟在她后面，想拉住她却拼命忍着。

“江崇宁请你过来的？”杜叶寒头也不回地问。

“是啊，我还特意让他保密，就是要给你一个惊喜。”柏裕说，语气很是低落。

“你知道我家里人看到你会有什么结果？”

他显然也是想到了其中的关系，于是讪笑一声：“那时是我不对，如果他们想揍我，我一定任他们揍，只要能消气。”

说完还摆出一副豁出去的表情。

杜叶寒差点气笑了，她冷静了一会儿，道：“你现在跟我保持距离，也尽量不要出现在我家人面前，我不想给他们添麻烦。”

柏裕沉默了，杜叶寒没听到他的脚步声，于是回过头，看到他还停在原地，委屈巴巴地望着她。

“生气了？”她扬起了嘴角。

“没。”他轻哼一声，而表情明显是相反的。

杜叶寒没有哄他，本来他们只是勉强称得上是朋友，虽然他在前段时间一直照顾她，还在食人魔事件帮了忙，但也一直没放弃死缠烂打，而杜叶寒曾经也救过他，总的来说两人互不相欠，她不想让杜家人因为柏裕的存在而困扰——即使这种困扰是因她而起的。

回到城堡的途中，柏裕一直是跟在她身后几米远，表情阴晴不定。

城堡里的人已经很多了，地面总共有五层，内部房间分部十分复杂，还有许多隐秘的房间。

此时离晚宴还有一个小时不到，客人们都在聊天，乐队表演着即兴曲目，气氛十分轻松，杜叶寒为了找柯文穿梭在一个个房间和走廊上，好几次柏裕都忍不住，问她在找什么。

杜叶寒只是言简意赅地回答说找人，柏裕并不认识柯文，他帮不了她。

她把一到三楼大概转了一圈，回到一楼大厅的时候，拍照片的人都已经回来了，许多人都围了上去，蒋雯萱从人群中挤了出来，喘了口气。

“累死我了，你先跑回来真是太机智了。”她说着忽然发现杜叶寒一副心不在焉的样子，“怎么啦？”

“我之前在婚礼仪式上看到柯文了。”杜叶寒喃喃道。

“真的？”蒋雯萱一脸吃惊，“那家伙到现在还藏头擫脑的，等找到他一定要暴打一顿。”

“就是现在找不到人，我找了半天。”

“你是不是看错人了？”

杜叶寒摇摇头，她确信自己真的看到了柯文，而那时候柯文也隐晦地和她打了招呼。

她们还没说两句，那位叫裴子明的伴郎突然又凑了过来，还大声嚷嚷道：“哎杜叶寒你在这里啊，我刚还跟谢岩说起你来着，谢岩！这就是当时和我们一起参加比赛的女生，你记得她吗？当时她就吐在你身上了，哈哈哈哈你那时候的表情我现在都记得，可惜没来得及拍照。”

裴子明说着还把那位传说中的谢岩扯了过来。

杜叶寒一个没防备就和那人打了个照面。


	3. 113，中立邪恶（二）

杜叶寒重新躺回床上，打开电视，此时正是天气预报，主持人说一股寒流即将北下，全国许多地区会陆续有降雪。

柏裕不一会儿就厚着脸皮窝到她身边：“下楼吃早饭吧，不然对身体不好。”

“我没胃口。”杜叶寒说，她宁愿盯着屏幕上分析国际形势的大肚腩中年男人，也不转头看他。

“吃过饭我带你餐馆下这里好不好？昨天怕你生气就没提，其实这里很大，底下还有几层……西侧是个艺术馆。”柏裕讨好地蹭了蹭她的肩膀，“这是我上个月拍下来，之前是私人艺术休闲中心用的，我原本就想将这个宅子送给你。”

“所以现在你就用这个地方关着我？”她丝毫不为所动。

“这其实也是休养，你会喜欢这儿的。”柏裕说，“别总待在房间里了，还有很多有趣的地方我想给你看。”

杜叶寒看着按着遥控器，换了一个台，屏幕上放着推销颈部按摩按摩器的广告，主持人和嘉宾正在在一唱一和地试用按摩器，她心不在焉道：“你要去就自己去吧，我现在只想一个人待着。”

而他还在叫着她的名字，试图让她搭理自己。

她却换了一个再次调了一个台，这是调到了本地新闻频道，说的是因为有线索指向仙宫老板纪睿从事毒品交易，尚城刑警队日前突击搜查了纪睿的住所，但是行动却一无所获。

电视台记者站在搜查点前——那是纪睿的宅子，欧式风格，占地面积很大，纪睿本人正坐在自己的豪车驾驶座上，他的长相斯文，不像是有背景又开着尚城最大娱乐场所的人，反而像个儒雅谦逊的学者。

“请问你对于这场突查有什么想法？”记者将话筒靠近车窗。

“作为一个遵纪守法的公民，我会配合一切检查，”纪睿笑了笑，表情云淡风轻，不会让人产生一丝被压迫的不适感，“只是希望下次警方不要被虚假消息误导。”

说完他便开着车扬长而去。

镜头切换到了宅子门口的行动负责人、刑警队长陈仲身上，这个中年男人脸色很难看，他不停摆着手，口中笨拙地说着：“行动没有结果也是正常的……不能算是失败，不是线索虚假的原因。”

记者对着镜头补充道：“看来陈队长也对自己掌握的信息没有确定的态度。”

陈仲气得半死却不能发作，此时金凝雀的身影在背景中一闪而过。

杜叶寒这次是真的聚精会神盯着电视，柏裕在叫了她几声却没有回应后，一气之下离开了房间，她这才转头看着卧室的门。

她以为自己能狠下心来，然而没有，直到这个地步，她也是稍稍想了下分手，那个念头只在她最恼火的时候在她的脑海转了一圈，如同投入水潭的石子，荡出一小圈涟漪后便无处可寻了。面对柏裕压抑着的表情，她觉得自己再看他几分钟，说不定态度就会完全软化下来。

她并没有纠结太久，因为柏裕很快就折返过来，他端着托盘，上面放着的是早餐。

“叶寒，吃点吧，不然胃会不舒服。”他找来一个折叠小桌，架在床上，然后把早饭放在了桌上。

杜叶寒这次没有拒绝，她捧着碗，慢慢咽下半碗粥，而过程中柏裕一直盯着她看。

她把碗放下，问：“你吃过了吗？”

“我等一会儿再吃早饭。”言下之意便是他到现在都未进食。

杜叶寒听到了他腹部传来的声响，她把鸡蛋和糕点都推到他面前。

“这算是关心吗？”柏裕唇角微微上扬，又强行压住，不想让自己看起来太过得意。

“快点吃吧。”她脸上没什么表情，“别再用自虐这招了。”

柏裕将糕点塞了满嘴，声音变得含糊：“这次不是的。”

吃过早餐，他就像忘了之前说的要和她探索这个庄园的事，就这么坐在床上，似乎也要如她咸鱼般熬过一个漫长又无聊的冬日。

最后反倒是杜叶寒穿上外套，说：“你还想不想走了？”

“你想去参观？”柏裕几乎是瞬间从半躺的姿势变成站立，他的声音和表情都变得鲜活生动起来。

杜叶寒没有说她改变主意的理由，她径直打开门，朝外面走。

“等等，我去拿地图。”他连忙跑着去自己的房间，取出大衣，一张皱巴巴的地图就缩在他的衣服口袋里。

杜叶寒奇道：“连地图都有？”

“嗯，这儿以前是私人博物馆，后来又用作展厅，划分了许多区域，”柏裕说，“负一层是休闲区，我做了些改造，负二层是一个带有主题的大型迷宫，当这里准备拍卖时迷宫被完整保存了下来。”

他的话完全勾起了杜叶寒的好奇心，柏裕带着她乘坐电梯直达负一楼，而当电梯门开的时候，迎接他们的却是纯粹的黑暗。

唯一的光源是电梯里的灯光，她看着面前浓烈的、扑面而来的黑暗，因为下意识对未知的警惕而没有朝外走。

柏裕看出了她的迟疑，一把握住了她的手：“别担心。”

“你确定不是停电或者跳闸？”在一片寂静中，她听到的除了两人的交谈，便只有他们彼此的呼吸声。

“放心吧。”柏裕拉着他，带她往前走。

当他脚一踩到电梯外的地面，那带压感的地板便亮了起来，就像是突然出现了星光，并朝下沉去。

“这里是什么地方？”杜叶寒也跟着走了几步，她看到脚下闪烁的淡蓝色流光，随着他们的步伐，这片空间逐渐亮了起来。

而四周还是黑暗，这让她产生了身在某个异常空间的错觉。

柏裕终于停了下来，他们大概站在了中心的位置，杜叶寒看到前方渐渐浮出了亮光，就像是一团星云正在逼近，光线越来越亮，四周墙壁也出现了星点，她抬起头，看到头顶飞逝的彗星，脚下也是漂浮着的星系。

这下她仿佛真存在于宇宙间。

杜叶寒意识到他们此时正站在一个球体中，天花板和四周都是屏幕，而地板是完全透明的，这让他们能看见屏幕一直延伸到脚下深处。

“这是一个环形影厅，可以调整成几种模式。”柏裕说，“以后我们可以来这儿看你喜欢的电影。”

他拿起玻璃台上放着遥控器，不知按下了什么键，只见位于后方的一块墙壁往旁滑去，露出了座位——或许不应该说座位，而是一张圆形的床，足够躺四个人还不嫌拥挤。

“那是我加上去的。”柏裕咳了一声，脸颊微微发烫，好在昏暗的空间足以掩饰他发红的面色。

杜叶寒又看了一眼那张床，然后把头转开，问道：“负一层就是一个影厅？”

“还有酒吧，不过因为这里没有客人，暂时是关闭的，”他说着又牵住她的手，“走吧，我带你去下层的迷宫，那里会很有趣的。”

在一片暗蓝色的光线中，昏暗的空间会让人对身边人的存在更为敏感，杜叶寒觉得自己所有的注意力都集中在手上——柏裕的手温度很高，他们身体靠得很近，她的肩膀时常会触碰到他的胳膊。

通往电梯的路上他们都没有说话，但是气氛却莫名变得尴尬又暧昧，或许是那张床的缘故，在密闭的环形影厅中的效果似乎比卧室里的更惹人遐想，杜叶寒不知道柏裕在想着什么，只是此时她还有些回不过神。

不过当走进光线明亮的电梯里的时候，那种奇怪的感觉又消失了。

柏裕松开了她的手，按下了负二层按钮，杜叶寒靠着墙角，垂首盯着足尖。

电梯抵达负二层，门刚打开，入眼便是一处像是丛林一样的地方，天花板距地面至少有五米高，顶部有模拟日光，地面长着树，树荫和藤蔓遮蔽头顶，因此即使有光照也显得十分幽暗，杜叶寒听到了流水声和鸟鸣，她可以确信这不是从广播里放出来的。

柏裕看了一眼地图，说：“这是雨林区。”

杜叶寒摸了摸树干，发现枝叶都沾着水：“是真的植物？”

“嗯，模拟雨林环境，还有人工溪流，全是自动化控制的。”

他们面前是两条路，杜叶寒选择了左边的一条向前走，这里真如迷宫一般，时不时就会出现岔路口，脚底是枝叶腐烂的松软潮湿的泥土，整个迷宫范围十分广阔，她估计除了别墅的范围，还包括了整个庄园的地下。

在走过一个小溪上的吊桥后，场景赫然出现了变化，立在眼前的是几个石窟洞口。

柏裕说：“我们到陵墓区了。”

他们从中间一个洞口走进，在经过一小段黑暗又窒息的通道后，光线逐渐亮起，是暗黄色的光，墙壁也是土褐色的，刻着各种符号和陌生文字，还有壁画。

虽然有光线，但通道还是仅能容纳两人面前通过还嫌拥挤，杜叶寒瞧着这个场景还像金字塔内部，而当他们走入一个大厅，室内是中空的，有个一人深的洞，里面放着人形棺木，棺木是一个双手交叉在胸口的女人，颜色已褪得很厉害。

当他们站在室内，光线还配合着这诡秘的氛围闪烁了一下。

杜叶寒说：“这个迷宫倒适合做鬼屋。”

“有一个精神病院废墟的鬼屋，就在迷宫的东北角。”柏裕说，“几年前有人误入那里被吓到心梗，所以后来装上了标识。”

他说着又从四周的八个通道选了一个进入，两人重新在狭窄的通道间走动，当适应了这里，新奇感消退，那种又密闭空间产生的怪异感又逐渐入侵杜叶寒的脑海。

她抬头便能看到柏裕白皙的脖子和弧度优美的下巴在她极近的位置，他身体的味道覆盖住了她，整片复杂的区域只有他们两人的这种认知让她心脏发麻。

耳边传来柏裕的呼吸声。

“叶寒，你怎么不说话？”听到后面没声音，柏裕转过了头，她避之不及，恰好与他的视线对上，他的呼吸一下子就变得粗重了起来。

他又唤了一声她的名字，声音黏糊糊的，眸中也像是跳跃闪烁着火光。

杜叶寒后退一步，却在下一秒被他压在了石壁上，柏裕用力碾压摩挲着她唇，勾出她的舌头拼命纠缠着，这个吻像是急切地倾泻情绪而变得越发歇斯底里，杜叶寒两腿发软，身子靠墙渐渐下滑，柏裕搂住她的后腰，却未阻止这种下滑，最后反而顺着她一起躺在地面。

他的吻从一开始的狂暴渐渐变得温柔起来，离开她的唇，又吮吸着她的脖子，不知不觉间她的外套已经被他解开，而他的滚烫的手从她衣服下摆伸了进去，带着薄茧的手指在她的皮肤上轻轻揉捏。

狭长的空间里，似乎声音都会带着回响，杜叶寒耳边都是柏裕的喘气和吮吻时的水声，密闭的空间和昏暗的光线让她的身体下意识地变得兴奋起来。

她抱着他毛茸茸的脑袋，他原本停留在她腹部的位置，此时顿了顿，又往上凑近了她的脸吻住她。

杜叶寒在亲吻的间隙咬住了柏裕的耳朵，她故意让自己的呼吸喷洒在他耳下的皮肤，并看到那里浮出了一片密集的鸡皮疙瘩。

他抖了一下，身体的温度似乎更高了。

“柏裕，”杜叶寒抚摸着他的脸，她在更早的时候就做了一个决定，“我们一起去做情侣咨询，好不好？”


	4. 114，中立邪恶（三）

柏裕原本还在杜叶寒背部来回抚摸的手僵了僵，很快就恢复了正常的模样，他低下头来，又要朝她吻过去。

杜叶寒侧过头，躲过他的唇，柏裕有些焦躁，细密的吻在她侧脸和脖子上降下，似乎想让她遗忘她想说的话。

“你应该知道这样是不行的。”她的声音很平缓，“我想要的关系并不是这样，你不能永远控制着我。”

柏裕一下子就止住了吻，急急地辩解道：“我没想过控制你。”

“但是你确实在做着这样的事，割裂我和外界的联系，”杜叶寒听见他的呼吸声一下子又变了，他的眼底浮起了波澜，“柏裕，你想和我长久地在一起，用这种极端的方式只会让我们互相折磨，越离越远。我们明明可以像正常人那样，经常来这里住一段时间，平时一起出门逛街，一起旅行，结识双方的朋友，而不是像这样紧紧锁住对方。”

她说的那种情侣的生活让他喉结动了动，杜叶寒看出了他那微妙的载着向往的情绪，她笑了笑，亲亲他的嘴角，安抚道：“你对我没有信任，我也不知道如何表达对别人的在乎，所以我们可以一起去见咨询师，调节一下双方的关系。”

“你是想说我们的关系都是负面的吗？”柏裕的语气莫名失落。

“我们之间确实存在问题，”杜叶寒没有完全否认，“应该做的是解决问题，而不是让一方妥协退让，我现在容忍是因为在乎你，不想和你分手，你也别轻易消磨掉我的感情。”

她的话不太留情面，而说出来的语气却是温软的，故意淡化了那些威胁的成分。

柏裕还是听出了那些潜藏的含义，他自嘲地笑了一声：“你永远都能这么理智。”

“这不是理智，”她翻身将柏裕压在身下，“如果关着我的是别人，他们绝对会悔不当初。”

杜叶寒虚坐在他的小腹上，稍稍磨蹭，便听到他呻吟了一声，她竟然觉得那声音悦耳又撩人，心口也因此麻了一下，她伸手便要去解他的裤腰带。

柏裕却按住了她的手腕，制止了她的动作。

“这里是监控盲区，你不想做？”杜叶寒挑起唇角，一副调笑的模样。

他明明是一副急不可耐的样子，额头上都沁着汗水。

“我怕控制不住伤了你……”话虽如此，他的另一只手紧握着她的腰，“而且，我没想过会在这里……所以下来时没有带、带那个……”

他越说越结巴，视线简直不敢直视她，这样羞赧的模样并不是装出来的，她简直想大笑，表面却依然一本正经。

“那你刚刚还那么激动，”杜叶寒瞟了瞟他发烫且突出醒目的部位，“也不怕憋坏。”

柏裕脸色红得即使在这晦暗的光线中也很明显，他的声音几乎低不可闻：“我能自己解决。”而他还一直紧紧搂着她，没有半点放开的意思。

她最后还是解开了他的裤子，用手帮他释放了出来，整个过程并没有持续多久，因为自她碰到他的那刻，柏裕的身体便剧烈颤抖起来。事后他整理好自己的衣服，又帮她穿好了衣服，过程中整个人都是恍惚的。

还好迷宫里隔一段位置便会有洗手间，杜叶寒按照地图去卫生间洗了手，走出门的时候看到他正倚在门前发呆。

“喂，回神了。”她将手上的水珠往他脸上弹了弹。

柏裕抬头看她，神色依旧是忡怔的，杜叶寒注意到他身子不知何时又有了反应，或许是他的欲望并没有完全消退，第一次只是太过激动才提前了释放。

她有些无奈，想将他拉近点，然而柏裕却避开了她伸过来的手，快步走进了卫生间，脸上还莫名带着一丝羞愤。

这次他过了很长时间才出来，杜叶寒已经在附近溜达了一圈，他们现在位于陵墓区之外，又到了草坪迷宫的入口，按照地图的指示，穿过草坪迷宫就能抵达出口了。

杜叶寒等着柏裕从卫生间出来，他已经洗过了脸，连头发都湿了，脸色也正常了些，没有之前那么红。

“走吧。”柏裕故作无事道。

他们一路穿过了草坪迷宫，又来到地面，这是庄园西侧的区域，杜叶寒前一日所待着的玻璃庭院就位于这个位置，和另一侧的古典建筑风格不一样，这边明显是后现代风格，通过镜像让回廊看起来更加曲折，而外侧白色的墙壁镶嵌着玻璃，整个建筑内部都显得阳光充沛。

二楼和三楼都放着展品，大多都是尚未来得及拍卖的现代艺术家的作品，有摄影和绘画，也有石膏或金属雕塑。

他们一直逛到了晚上，之后依旧是柏裕帮她洗澡，他洗着就有些失控，脱掉了所有的衣服，钻入浴缸，然后湿漉漉的胳膊揽住了她的脖子，含住她的唇。

杜叶寒身体沉入水中，只有打着石膏的胳膊架在浴缸边缘，她的头枕着他的臂弯，感觉他的长舌在她口中翻搅，柏裕的呼吸愈发浑浊，但他忍耐着，手在水下安抚着她。

杜叶寒睁开眼睛，隔着浴室里的雾气，望着他亮晶晶的眸子，灿若星辰，每次动情时都眼角发红，眼神如旋涡般慑人，在这一吻结束，她还直起身，亲了亲他的眼皮。

“你的眼睛真好看。”她由衷赞叹着。

“别再引诱我了。”柏裕有些懊恼地用一只手捂住脸。

杜叶寒笑道：“是真的。”

他们有些潦草地洗完了澡，杜叶寒刚走进房间就被他抱起放在了床上，他俯身在她正上方，鼻尖几乎能触碰到一起。

“如果你拒绝我，我就停下。”柏裕定定地看着她说，他眼底有着小心翼翼的期待。

杜叶寒没有回答，她拉下他的脖子，吻住了他的唇，手指抚摸着他胸口的伤疤。

柏裕立即明白了她的意思，他压抑住狂喜与兴奋，所有的动作都异常克制，和她以为他会放纵完全不一样，他努力取悦着杜叶寒。她几乎没感觉到什么不适，睁开眼睛柏裕辛苦隐忍的脸就在眼前，这样的表情让她觉得性感又可爱。

第一次的时间并不是很长，柏裕在见她初露出疲惫的神态时便逐渐停了下来，剩下都是去卫生间解决的。

等再回到床上，他从后面抱住杜叶寒，亲了亲她的发顶，杜叶寒已经有些困了，但是看到他一副欲言又止的模样，又打起精神来，说话时鼻音很重，显得懒洋洋的：“怎么了？”

“叶寒，你是不是，”他停顿了一会儿，胳膊将她圈得更紧，“是不是在用自己的身体做交换？”

她有些好笑，拍了拍他的手臂：“想什么呢？”

“我怕今天发生的一切都是假的，是你在哄我……或者是我自己幻想出来的。”

杜叶寒用力握紧他的手，想让这种带着压迫的触感使他清醒：“你以为这是八点档电视剧？”

“那你要是出去后，会离开我吗？”柏裕脸埋在她的脖颈处，声音闷闷的。

“不会，”她忽然想到了大半年前他也问过同样的问题，于是又补充道，“这次是真的。”

过了许久，柏裕的声音才轻轻传来：“别抛下我，我会没命的。”

他大概是同意放她走了，杜叶寒闭上了眼睛，身体完全放松了下来。

***

等再次睁开眼睛的时候已经是次日上午九点多，柏裕已经不在床上了，杜叶寒看到旁边放着的除了她的衣物，还有包和手机。

她打开手机，里面只有四个未接来电和一条短信，都是来自杜晋臣的，短信大意是质问她被柏裕带去了哪里，以及为什么不回电话。时间是前天——她在这个庄园的第一天的下午。

杜叶寒拨打了杜晋臣的电话，然而那头只有忙音，然后是“请稍后再拨”的机械音。

她又打了一次，这次依然没人接。

杜叶寒打电话给了宣慕瑾，她人在首都，而杜侑霖虽然在尚城，这两天却没和杜晋臣见面，他们都不知道她被柏裕带走的事，杜叶寒说杜晋臣电话打不通，杜侑霖却说他应该在忙。

柏裕推门进来的时候，还看到杜叶寒不着寸缕拿着手机沉思的模样。

他立即扭过头，说：“怎么不穿衣服，容易着凉。”

她“唔”了一声，笨拙地套上衣服，毛衣和裤子都是柏裕帮忙穿上的，杜叶寒始终是魂不守舍的表情，他问道：“出了什么事？”

“打不通我哥的电话。”她回答道。

柏裕怔了一下，勉强笑道：“他或许是没听到。”

杜叶寒稍稍收起了心思，觉得不能在这个关口刺激对方——毕竟好不容易才说服了他，她便没再和他提起杜晋臣的事，尽管两天多的时间杜晋臣只给她打了几通电话实在不同寻常。

杜叶寒下了楼，和柏裕一起吃了早饭，然后在卫生间给林岚打了电话，林岚说杜晋臣在昨天早些时候跟他们说有事出去一趟，之后没有回来过，他们都以为他去找杜叶寒了，而杜晋臣并没有对保镖下达任何指令。

一夜未归并不算什么太奇怪的事，杜叶寒挂上电话，虽然心理有疑虑，还是没有表现得很明显。

柏裕让司机开车，载着他们驶向宇钱国际，杜叶寒才发现这里依旧是在尚城境内，只是位于尚城最东北角靠海的位置，与市区尚有段距离。

杜叶寒手被柏裕抓着，十指交握，只是此时两人都是心神不宁的模样，等到了杜晋臣家门口，他的手一下子就收紧了，像是紧张的情绪不小心泄露了出来。

“别担心。”杜叶寒朝他安慰地笑着，她朝着别墅里走的步伐却很急切，柏裕安静地跟在她身后。

这时候已经是中午将近一点，保镖们都在，杜叶寒第一眼就见到了十一，他朝她咧开嘴笑了笑。

杜叶寒问：“我哥回来了吗？”

“还没有。”十一摇着头。

杜叶寒再次拨打了杜晋臣的号码，依旧只有忙音。

午饭过后，她的不安逐渐明显，她给杜晋臣的办公室打了电话，被告知他并没有去上班，而当她试着给金凝雀打电话，也没有人接，金凝雀或许是在忙，这从昨日的新闻便能看出，这时候私人电话打不通也是正常的。

杜叶寒走进了杜晋臣的卧室，想从他的电脑里找出他熟识的人的联系方式，她很少进他的房间，杜晋臣的卧室和他小时候的一样整洁，物件很少，仅有的那么多东西都规矩地摆放在架子和收纳柜里。

她坐在书桌前，打开电脑，然后看到了倒扣在桌面上的相框。

杜叶寒将相框扶起，那是金凝雀和杜晋臣的合照，杜晋臣搂着她的肩膀，两人都挂着灿烂的笑，金凝雀无名指戴着的钻戒十分显眼，照片大概是在杜晋臣求婚之后拍摄的。

杜叶寒将相框摆正在桌面，然后翻了翻电脑上的通讯录，她找到了几个杜晋臣关系亲近的朋友的号码，一一打过去，对方都说最近没联系，还有人问她杜晋臣的订婚地点有没有着落，所有人都没有察觉到异常。

挂断电话后，杜叶寒有些挫败地站了起来，就在她怀疑这是否都是自己多虑的时候，忽然看到桌上唯一放着的一本书册中，露出了夹着的卡片的一角。

某种无形的预感就像是厄运的手，紧紧揪住了她的心脏，杜叶寒下意识地屏住呼吸，她翻开了书，指尖开始颤抖。

——那是张塔罗牌，画中是身穿黑色铠甲挥舞着镰刀的骷髅骑士。


	5. 122， 番外·和他的日常生活

和柏裕做邻居的感觉不赖，柏裕不工作的时候就会来她家里做饭，每天晚上他们便会搂在一起看电视，他很听话，抱在怀里就像一只热烘烘毛茸茸的大型犬，这在冬天实在是一种令人心安的存在。

只是从杜叶寒拆除石膏后，一切都悄然改变了。

她亲眼见到夜深后，本应该回自己公寓的柏裕就像只几百年没开过荤的狼，两眼冒着绿光。

“你干什么啊，时间不早了，快点回去。”杜叶寒推了推他。

柏裕却脱下了毛衣，露出下面的衬衫：“之前听江崇宁说，顾楚楚带你去看了脱衣舞表演。”

“……”

“你原先身体没好，我就一直没有问你。”柏裕开始解衬衫的扣子，从最上面开始，胸膛一点点地露了出来，他两眼迷离，直直地望着杜叶寒，然后伸出舌尖，缓缓舔了舔嫣红的上唇，他的嘴唇泛着一层湿润的水泽。

这样的场景竟和梦里的一样，杜叶寒偷偷掐了一把手臂内侧，发现自己不是在做梦。

柏裕真的在她面前像是在跳脱衣舞般一点点的脱着自己的衣服，表情动作都充满了诱惑，这让她产生了危机感。

“那个人跳的让你有感觉吗？”柏裕已经完全脱下了衬衫，他裸着上半身，贴近了杜叶寒，慢慢扭动，身体靠着她磨蹭。

杜叶寒撇过脸，轻声道：“那不一样，我没有碰他。”

“叶寒……”柏裕脸上浮动着红晕，他拽着她的手，放在自己腰带上，“帮我脱。”

杜叶寒抿着嘴唇，没有动。

血液在沸腾，冲向脑海，她感觉大脑都成了黏糊的一片，注意力都集中在眼前的男人身上。

“帮我脱。”柏裕低头咬住她的耳朵，喘着气重复道。

杜叶寒解下了他的腰带，紧接着便被他扑倒在床上，一开始他还是很温柔，耐心十足地将她全身吻遍，最后倒是杜叶寒受不了，问道：“你还做不做了？”

这句问话最后却变成一整晚疯狂的开端，之前柏裕顾及她的身体，在性事上十分克制，除非两人都难耐的时候才会温吞地做一次，而这次他仿佛解开了枷锁，紧紧抱着她，翻来覆去换了许多姿势，他就像精力永远用不完，疲软没多久兴致又起来了。

杜叶寒开始还能配合着他，两次后就体力不支浑身瘫软，柏裕吻着她的蝴蝶骨，一手从后穿过她的右腿膝盖下侧，将她的腿屈起，身体与他贴得更紧。

他说：“明天我带你去锻炼。”

杜叶寒侧脸紧贴着床单，上气不接下气道：“哪有用这种理由……去锻炼的……”

他却是恶意用力顶弄了一下：“跟我锻炼嘛，不然以后怎么受得了。”

她一句话都说不出来，最后简直有点神志不清了，昏昏沉沉中也不知道自己有没有答应。

第二天她浑身酸痛，感觉像散架了一般，而柏裕精力充沛，他在她的卫生间里洗漱，给她做了早饭。

杜叶寒心里不免开始了多想，柏裕似乎是故意在折腾她好留宿的。

柏裕每天晚上缠着她亲热，杜叶寒承认她每次都能体会到乐趣，但他总是不知餍足，仿佛是吸人精血的妖物一样，她上班时候都会感觉注意力不集中，而身体也越发敏感，一被他撩拨便大脑发晕。

而事实也确实如她猜测的那般发展，柏裕渐渐将自己的日常用品往她的房子里搬，她的毛巾旁边放着他的，就连漱口杯和牙刷都买了情侣款，并排放在洗手间架子上。

几次过夜后，她的衣柜里挂着他的衣服，有天她找东西的时候，居然还发现某个抽屉里放着整齐一摞他的内衣。

柏裕给她买来了跑步机和按摩椅，他自己的鞋子不够放，便买了一个大的鞋架，一半放自己的鞋子，一半放杜叶寒的。

一周后，杜叶寒看着屋里堆放着的柏裕的物品，产生一种被逐步入侵蚕食私人空间的窒息感，她第一次发了脾气。

“我现在不想同居！ ”

柏裕假装无辜道：“没有同居啊，我住在你隔壁。”

“你几天都在这里过夜了，根本就故意的！”杜叶寒拍着桌子，声音严厉。

然而他却满脸委屈：“跟我上床让你不舒服了吗？”

杜叶寒脸渐渐泛红，她表情停滞了几秒，再发火的时候，语气都弱下了不少：“不是这回事，你不能用这种事每天赖在我家。”

“那去我屋里？”他顿时两眼放光地看着她。

杜叶寒简直无言以对，她觉得若不是柏裕公司正在上升期，他说不定会直接辞了工作拿着分红回家当职业煮夫。

粘得太紧实在不是什么好事，杜叶寒当天就联系了一个有名的婚姻咨询师，专门调解夫妻间的矛盾，当然未婚情侣也能咨询。

杜叶寒预约了一周后的周末，并告知柏裕，柏裕这时候却百般不愿意，他在床上磨蹭着她，一边说：“我不会关着你，你想去哪我都陪着你。”

“但是我需要更多私人空间。”杜叶寒说，偏过头，拒绝了他的亲吻。

柏裕第一次跟她冷战，就像是为了印证她需要的私人空间的话，他把日用品从她的公寓里拿走，次日一整天都没有主动找她说话。

第三天晚上，他终于忍不住了，发短信过来，说某个电影挺好看，他买了蓝光。

杜叶寒没有理会，暗自下决心不能给他得寸进尺的机会。

冷战一直持续到第四天的同学聚会，杜叶寒接受了晏芙夕的邀请，博华的同学聚会向来财大气粗，这次是整个2012届的，一共来了两百多人，包下了世辉洲际酒店的顶层两个厅，那几乎可以说是空中花园，位于八十层的高度，三面都是落地窗，可以俯瞰整个城市。

灯光昏暗，隐藏在植被间，大厅更有一种暧昧有静谧的氛围，杜叶寒没有跟柏裕说自己要来的事，就连他发来的短信，她也只当做没有看到。

然而当第一次参加这种聚会，她却感到了一种不适，就像曾经在博华上学的感觉，她和周围的人格格不入。

好在这时候没有人注意到她，大家多年没见，许多人都已不记得她。杜叶寒松了口气，找了一个不起眼的角落站着，这是一个人工池的背面，植被茂盛，能将她的身影遮住。

她拿起手机，开始刷着新闻，忽然听到身后有人喊她的名字，她回过头，看到是谢岩。

谢岩朝她走了过来，杜叶寒奇道：“你竟然也会来这里。”

他笑了笑，说：“我第一次来，感觉挺奇怪的。”

“我也是，”杜叶寒耸了耸肩，“怎么都装作不了擅长社交的样子。”

谢岩面容笑意更深，他又朝她靠近了点：“要是裴子明在还好，不过他今天有事，我就觉得一个人在这里浑身不自在。”

末了又看着她补充道：“不过看你也躲在这里，忽然觉得没那么不自在了。”

他的话有点多，杜叶寒刚想说什么，便听到附近有人在说“你说谁来了”。

“就是那个杜晋臣家里领养的妹妹啊，那个杜什么来着……”

“啊，我记得她，杜寒……好像是叫这个名字。”

“杜晋臣不是出事了吗，听说被死亡骑士绑架了。”

“不是澄清不是他吗，死亡骑士下手的人是纪睿。”

“我怎么听说是真的被绑架，但后来成功救出来了，等会你看到杜寒问问她呗。”

“别让我问，我跟她不熟，总觉得她怪怪的。”

“你不就是以前暗恋柏裕结果被她抢先告白了吗，隔了这么多年还讨厌人家？”

“不是这事……”

说话声渐渐低了下去。

杜叶寒不知不觉间又偷听了一回，抬起头，发现谢岩依旧还是盯着自己，她有些无奈地冲她笑了笑。

谢岩问：“杜晋臣没事吧？”

“没事。”她不愿多说，他便没再问这事。

而当时间差不多后，大家陆续开始入座，晏芙夕作为主办方之一，一路忙着安排座位，她终于发现了角落里的杜叶寒，小跑而来拉住她，气喘吁吁道：“你怎么躲在这里？快过来，你班上的人都快坐满了。”

杜叶寒一路被拉着，坐上桌后，四周的人都是她分班之后的同学，虽然许多人相貌变化挺大，但大多都还能认出来，他们和杜叶寒没什么联系，打量她的时候，目光中便少不了好奇。

而谢岩极其自然地在她身边坐了下来，杜叶寒奇怪地看了他一眼，他却解释道：“我那边没位置了。”

杜叶寒也没赶他走的意思，他们闲聊了一会儿，忽然发现厅内嘈杂声稍稍大了点，杜叶寒注意到桌上许多人转头望向门口，杜叶寒顺着人群看去，便见门前站着柏裕。

他实在太惹人注目了，时隔多年还和年少时一样漂亮耀眼，即使随意站着，也像是一副画。

柏裕像是跑进来的，他扫视着全场，似乎在寻找着什么。

杜叶寒听到四周有人在说他的名字，大多数人都已忘记了她的名字，而柏裕高一退学，却还能被他们记得一清二楚。

晏芙夕回过神来，走上前去，不确定地问道：“你是柏裕？”

他点点头，面容冷淡：“我找杜叶寒。”

他刚说完便发现了杜叶寒的位置，直冲冲地快步走去，从旁边拿了一把空座椅，横进她和谢岩中间。

杜叶寒看着他，没出声，也并未阻止。

她听到附近有人在小声嘀咕“什么情况”，言语中充满了八卦的兴奋。

谢岩看着柏裕，皱起了眉：“旁边有空位。”

“这是家属位置，你注意点。”柏裕说，语气强势，毫不退让。

杜叶寒终于说话了，她压低了声音，明显是不太想引人注意：“你怎么过来了？”

“我本来就在博华上过学，”他理直气壮，“而且不来难道就让你跟小白脸叙旧？”

他这副翘着尾巴说别人小白脸的样子让杜叶寒觉得分外好笑，但是她仍是板着脸，态度不冷不热。

柏裕放软了声音：“叶寒，之前是我错了，你别不理我。”

“好好吃饭吧，别闹。”她的语气总算是软化了些。

还好这桌原先就有几个空位，柏裕强行插进来后还够坐，谢岩在听说他们确定关系后便没再说什么，尽管脸色不好，还是往旁边挪了挪。

杜叶寒感觉不太好受，柏裕突然出场吸引了很多人注意力，许多人明着暗着问起杜叶寒和他的关系，他们对她二人在多年之后是怎么遇上的很好奇，柏裕会和她在一起实在让所有人都觉得不可思议。

杜叶寒当然不会说他们相遇之初互殴一顿，柏裕还进了精神病院，她含糊其辞，他却说他在相遇后对她一见钟情。

一场聚会下来，杜叶寒又被拖进会所唱了很久的歌，她身心俱疲，还想着自己绝对不会参加第二次了，坐车回去的路上，柏裕一直搂着她不放，他嘴角洋溢着微笑。

杜叶寒捏了捏他的手心：“下周一起去见咨询师啊。”

“好。”柏裕这次倒没有拒绝，笑容不变。

“为什么这么开心？”

他将头枕在她的肩膀上，“可能是太幸福了。”

杜叶寒侧头看了他一眼，嘴角微不可察地往上弯了弯。

或许日后磨合期还很长，但此时有他在身边，她却有了一种与往日不同的满足感，大抵是酒精的缘故，这样的满足感超脱了她所有的理智。


End file.
